Late Night Run
by NCIS Ziva DiNozzo
Summary: "You're really going to make me go out and get you McDonald's?" Just a short little fluffy one-shot.


**So I don't 100% love this story, but again I wrote this at 2:00am! :\ So with that said I hope it's not horrible. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Tony, Tony wake up!" Ziva said.

Hearing the urgency in her voice Tony bolted upright, knocking the comforter off of him in the process.

"What's wrong Ziva, are you okay? Is the baby okay?!" Tony asked in a frantic worried voice.

Ziva saw the horrified look in his eyes and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Easy Tony, I just woke you to tell you I am hungry." She said with a little smirk

Tony raises his eyebrows and looks at her like she's lost her mind.

"Hungry? You woke me up at 3:30 in the morning to tell me you're hungry?"

"Yes, of course I did." She said, almost as if she was surprised that he was really asking her that.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you are going to go get me something to eat!" She says as she points her finger at him to emphasize the '_you_'.

Tony lets out an exhausted sigh and swings his legs off the side of the bed, his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor.

"What are you and the little one craving tonight? I'll go see if I can find it in the kitchen." He says as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, we don't have what I want in the kitchen." Ziva says, shifting back under the covers to get more comfortable.

At almost six months pregnant, Ziva was getting bigger and spent more time trying to find a suitable position then she did actually sleeping.

"What do you mean we don't have what you want in the kitchen?" Tony asked confused. "What exactly do you want?"

Ziva flashes him a sweet and devious little smile and says. "I want a big mac from McDonald's, with some peanut butter on it, oh and extra pickles. And you are going to go out and get it for me because you love me so much, also because you did this to me!" She says as she gestures towards her swollen abdomen.

"Ha, it takes two to tango sweet cheeks." He says with a dry chuckle. "You're really going to make me go out and get you McDonald's?"

"Yes." She says with a matter of fact voice.

"You're lucky I love you a lot!" Tony says and he moves to the closet to retrieve his shoes.

"I am a very lucky woman, with a very amazing husband." She says and she blows him a kiss of appreciation.

"I'll be back in a bit. Try and get some rest while I'm gone."

Tony places a kiss to her forehead and makes his way to the front door, grabbing his keys and jacket on his way out.

At almost 4:00 am the roads were surprisingly busy. Making his trip to McDonald's longer than it should've been.

Tony drove through the drive-thru and placed his order, Big Mac with extra pickles. He would have to add the peanut butter to it at home.

Tony paid and was handed the food, receiving a sympathetic look from the employee at the window. Who probably noticed the dark circles under his eyes as well as his disheveled hair.

By the time he got home it was 4:45 and Tony was beat, and all he wanted to do was climb into bed and go to sleep. He thanked his lucky stars tomorrow was Saturday, and prayed that Gibbs wouldn't call them in, because Tony planned on sleeping in until lunch time.

Tony walked to the kitchen and grabbed the peanut butter from the pantry and a knife from the dishwasher. He smeared a thick layer of the peanuty goodness on the burger and then put the bun back on top, throwing the dirty knife into the sink with a loud thud, not really caring how much noise he made.

He made his way back to their bedroom and found a sleeping Ziva waiting for him. He gently shook her awake and handed her the wrapped burger.

Suddenly awake, Ziva greedily snatched the burger from his hands unwrapped it and took a big bite, letting out a content and blissful sigh.

Tony slipped off his shoes and crawled back into bed. Happy his wife was satisfied for now.

"Thank you my love!" Ziva said and she leaned over to place a kiss to his lips, leaving a smudge of peanut butter on the side of his mouth, which he quickly licked away.

"Anything for my pregnant_ and hormonal_ wife." The last at which he mumbled under his breath.

Tony settled back down on his pillow, eagerly awaiting sleep.

"Tony." Ziva said right as he was drifting off.

"Yes?" He mumbled only half coherent.

"I kind of want some ice cream!"

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. :)**


End file.
